Grand Magic Games EXTRA!
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: You'll have to read if you wanna know the story, but the main plot is that the GMG is holding a mini-contest in-between events. NaLu, with hinted Gruvia & GaLe. R&R!


"THANK YOU FOR THAT INTERESTING MATCH, ELFMAN-SAN AND BOCCHUS-SAN! NOW, FOR A SHORT COMPETITION, ALL TEAMS WILL SEND OUT 1 PERSON TO PERFOM A SONG! THE BEST SONG SHALL GAIN 8 POINTS, SEEING AS THIS IS ONLY A SHORT INTERVAL COMPETITION! THE SONG EACH MEMBER SINGS CAN BE CHOSEN BY THEMSELVES! FIRST UP, SABERTOOTH!" The pumpkin announcer said. The teams were all a bit surprised, but the shock was shortly replaced by excitement.

"Hmmm? I guess I can do it, then... After all, I am a good singer in our guild." Minerva said.

"MINERVA OF SABERTOOTH, IT IS! PLEASE START WHEN READY, MINERVA-SAN!"

"Hmph. You didn't need to tell me that." Minerva said, as she walked out into the arena. The Audiences cheers for Sabertooth quieted, and waited for her to sing. Minerva smirked and began after a short pause.

"_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_

_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,_

_Drink that Kool-Aid and follow my lead,_

_Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_This place's about to..._

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_This place about to..._

_Now what? What? We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

_This place about to..._

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Go, go, go, go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

_Go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

_We are taking over..._

_Get used to it ok..._

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_This place about to blow..._" Minerva finished. The entire time, she'd danced teasingly as she smirked while she sang. The audience cheered louder. The teams were surprised at the choice of her song, but it somewhat suited Sabertooth's personality.

"THAT WAS WELL DONE, MINERVA-SAN! NEXT UP, MERMAID HEEL!"

"I'll do it, nya! I wanna show that Mermaid Heel's got this in the bag!" Miliana purred loudly, as she stepped forward seductively.

"VERY WELL! MILIANA OF MERMAID HEEL IS NEXT! PLEASE START WHEN READY, MILIANA-SAN!"

Miliana grinned, and stepped into the arena with a sway to her hips. She then started to dance in a contemporary manner, and sang loudly with pride.

"_Everyone has got a secret side_

_A winding path up to a door that's open wide_

_You think you know me but I'm changin' all the time_

_'Cause if I wanna be sweet_

_If I wanna be wild_

_If I wanna cry like a child_

_If I pick up the world in the palm of my hand_

_I guess that's just who I am_

_This is me_

_Can't ignore it_

_Reaching out_

_Breaking free_

_Constantly_

_Falling forward_

_Yeah, I'm just goin' for it_

_This is me_

_Sometimes life is a confusing thing_

_And when I talk it seems like no one's listening_

_Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings_

_'Cause I wanna be sweet_

_But I wanna be wild_

_If I wanna find my own style_

_So, I make a mistake, then I do it again_

_But I do it the best way that I can_

_This is me_

_Can't Ignore it_

_Reaching out_

_Breaking free_

_Constantly_

_Falling Forward_

_Yeah, I'm just goin' for it_

_This is me_

_More than what you see_

_Finding out who I can be_

_This is me_

_Can't Ignore it_

_Reaching out_

_Breaking free_

_Constantly_

_Falling Forward_

_Yeah, I'm just goin' for it_

_This is me..._

_...Can't Ignore it_

_Reaching out_

_Breaking free_

_Constantly_

_Falling Forward_

_Yeah, I'm just goin' for it_

_This is me..._

_...Can't Ignore it_

_Reaching out_

_Breaking free_

_Constantly_

_Falling Forward_

_Yeah, I'm just goin' for it_

_This is me _"

"THAT WAS A GOOD PERFORMANCE, MILIANA-SAN! NEXT UP, FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

"Juvia shall accept this challenge. Juvia... has a point to prove." Juvia said, with a voice of sad determination.

"UHH... JUVIA OF FAIRY TAIL B, IT IS! PLEASE... IF YOU WILL, JUVIA-SAN!"

"Juvia? What is she doing..?" Gray muttered under his breath, as he saw the water mage enter the arena for her turn. She had a somewhat sad face on, making Gray concerned.

"Juvia, do your best!" Lyon shouted, blushing madly. Juvia flinched, and Gray noticed. He raised a brow in confusion. _Shouldn't she be happy that... Lyon... is cheering for her? I mean, he lets it show, how much he's interested in her, that is... Unlike me... _Gray thought, with a slight frown on his face. Juvia looked right at Gray, shocking him and Lyon deeply, as she began to sing with slight emotion in her voice.

"_Boy you're so hard to believe..._

_Boy you're so hard to believe..._

_Just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been to you_

_Oh just a girl_

_Who wants to be the center of your world_

_But I ain't got much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just a girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

_In my dreams_

_I see us both together constantly_

_Why can't you see_

_This love that's here for you inside of me_

_Ohhh_

_What do I have to do_

_For you to notice this_

_You look at her with love_

_With me it's just friendship_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_you don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

_What do you see in her_

_You don't see in me, don't see in me_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_Why do you show her love_

_But there's none for me_

_Boy you don't make sense to me_

_Cause I don't have much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok, everything ain't ok_

_But ohh_

_you don't know how it feels to be so in love, so in love with you baby_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

_Boy you're so hard to believe ..._" Juvia finished, shedding a single tear, before bowing to the audience and ran off the arena, letting her tears flow more freely. Half of the crowd was in tears, including Fairy Tail. Lucy was balling her eyes out, as if she knew Juvia's pain. Lyon just glared harshly at Gray, who in turn was looking remorseful, as he then ran off to go find Juvia.

"THAT WAS VERY TOUCHING, JUVIA-SAN!" The pumpkin announcer said, with a slightly shaky voice. "ANYWAY, NEXT UP IS LAMIA SCALE!"

"I'll-" Lyon started, but was interrupted by Shellia.

"I will sing. This will be my chance to bring our team some points!" Shellia said, determinedly, as she ran out onto the arena, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lyon.

"SHELLIA OF LAMIA SCALE! PLEASE START WHEN READY!"

Shellia took a deep breath, and she sang with a happy voice, as she waved her arms, and jumped around, in motions that made it as if she were trying to fly.

"_Can't you see?_

_There's a feeling that's come over me_

_Close my eyes_

_You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

_No need to wonder why_

_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

_There's a will_

_There's a way_

_Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real_

_I'm afraid_

_I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_

_You make me restless_

_You're in my heart_

_The only light that shines_

_there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

_When I was alone_

_You came around_

_When I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And there's nothing that_

_I wouldn't do for you_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free._" Shellia finished, bowing like she was on a stage. Lyon only have listened, however, because he was still staring/glaring after Gray. That was, before he saw Gray come back, blushing, with Juvia. Holding hands. And Juvia was blushing, too. Lyon suddenly felt extremely jealous, even though he couldn't help but think '_It's about damn time, Gray. Juvia-san had suffered enough already._'

"THAT WAS RATHER CHEERFUL, SHELLIA-SAN! NOW, BLUE PEGASUS!"

"Jenny." Eve, Ren, Hibiki & Ichiya said in unison. Jenny just blushed slightly and giggled as she started walking to the arena.

"Well, it seems as if my team has spoken for me. If they insist, then I shall sing. For my team!" Jenny cheered, smiling a poster-girl smile. Jenny mainly stood in one spot for most of the time, but occaisionally moved her arms around.

"_Let me hear you say 'hey hey hey'_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say' hey hey ho'_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me a J (always give me what I want)_

_Give me an E (be very very good to me)_

_N (are you gonna treat me right)_

_N (I can put up a fight)_

_Give me a Y (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen..._"

"THAT WAS A VERY FITTINGSONG, JENNY! WELL DONE! AND NOW, FOR QUATRO PUPPY!"

"I'll get this one... After all, I think I'm one of the very few decent-sounding guys here..." Bacchus said, sighing as he trudged onto the arena floor, dragging his feet.

"BACCHUS FROM QUATRO PUPPY! START WHEN YOU'RE READY, BACCHUS-KUN!"

Bacchus stopped for a moment, and thought deeply. Suddenly, he smirked and started singing cockily.

"_I spent my life thinking bout myself_

_I wouldn't change it for no one else._

_I don't like talking when I watch L.V._

_I like to drink as much as I want._

_There must be something in the free champagne_

_It's not my party but I'm glad I came._

_I saw you looking, I was looking back,_

_Something happened to me._

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Gotta be right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Give me a chance!_

_I could be fearless,_

_I could be strong,_

_I could be wiser, braver,_

_I could be mean if that's what you want._

_I'll be a fighter,_

_Taking the crown,_

_Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,_

_If that's what you want._

_If you could find a way to read my mind,_

_You'd see 10,000 soldiers standing in line._

_With flowers on their swords pointing straight at you,_

_Cause Cupid's too stupid for war._

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Gotta be right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Give me a chance!_

_I could be fearless,_

_I could be strong,_

_I could be wiser, braver,_

_I could be mean if that's what you want._

_I'll be a fighter,_

_Taking the crown,_

_Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,_

_If that's what you want._

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Gotta be right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Gotta be right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Gotta be right now,_

_I want you right now,_

_Give me a chance!_

_I could be fearless,_

_I could be strong,_

_I could be wiser, braver,_

_I could be mean if that's what you want._

_I'll be a fighter,_

_Taking the crown,_

_Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,_

_If that's what you want._

_Fearless,_

_I could be fearless baby,_

_I could be strong,_

_I could be brave,_

_I'll be a fighter taking the crown,_

_Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,_

_If that's what you want!_" Bacchus finished his song, smirking self-confidently.

"TH-THAT WAS... INTERESTING, BACCHUS-KUN! ANYWAY, MOVING ONTO THE LAST TEAM! FAIRY TAIL A!"

"I think I should do it..." Erza said, but Natsu and Lucy opposed.

"E-Erza, you have stage-fright, remember? You'd be singing in front of an entire collesium filled with people!" Lucy said. Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you'd just freeze and then go rattling on about random stuff." Natsu added. Lucy sighed, knowing that was true. Erza then sweat-dropped.

"Oh, y-yeah... Well then, since I can't do it, you do it, Lucy." Erza smirked.

"E-EH?!" Natsu and Lucy stuttered out.

"M-me? B-but I can't sing! I'm horrible at it!" Lucy said.

"Nonsense. I've heard you sing in the showers at Fairy Hills, Lucy. You have a gift." Erza said with a smile. Lucy blushed and shook her head in denial.

"What?! You can sing?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Natsu complained. "I agree with Erza now, you go and sing!" Natsu grinned, pushing her out onto the arena floor.

"B-but! Oh, fine..." Lucy grumbled, before dragging her feet as she went into view on the arena floor.

"LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL A! PLEASE START WHEN YOU ARE READY TO PROCEED!"

"O-ok... Um, would it be fine if I sang something I came up with myself?" Lucy asked. This caught the audience's, and Fairy Tail's, attention.

"... YES, THAT IS POSSIBLE! CONTINUE!"

"Thanks... It's just because I can't think of anything else to sing... Anyway, here I go..." Lucy cringed. She took a deep breath, and shocked everyone with her voice. She just held her hands over her heart the entire time, as she shyly looked into the audience, with a small smile on her face.

_She sounds like an Angel..._ Natsu thought, blushing. Erza just smirked in triumph.

"_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Oh_

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_That a hero lies in you..._

_That a hero lies in you..._" Lucy finished, with closed eyes, and her arms slightly spread out by her sides and a tiny blush across her face.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she saw that the audience was stunned for a minute, before cheering loudly, with half of the stadium even crying. Fairy Tail was still mesmerized, with tears going down their faces, as they clapped for her. Lucy just blushed deeper, before smiling at the ground, and turning to walk off the arena. When she got up to where her team-mates were, they tackled her into a group-hug.

"That was beautiful, Lucy!" some cheered, while others just cried and nodded in agreement. Lucy blushed again. After a few moments, the team turned back to check out the results. Except Natsu, that is.

Natsu walked right up to Lucy, crying, and hugged her. "That was... indescribable, Luce... You've got the voice of an angel..." Natsu said, blushing. Lucy just turned a deeper red and had a shocked expression on her face. "You were amazing..." he continued.

Gajeel, being the nosy guy he is, turned back to look at the scene, before going slightly red in the face. Levy noticed and followed his gaze, before going completely red in the face. The same thing happened to Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Romeo & Wendy.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy stuttered, feeling shy and unaware of the others watching closely.

Natsu pulled back, and Lucy saw he was blushing slightly, which in turn made her go another shade darker. "Luce, do you mind if I tell you something... private?" Natsu said, almost reluctantly as his blush got deeper, before hiding his face in his muffler. Luce just nodded, still dazed that he was blushing. The others' eyes just bulged.

_I-is he gonna..?! _They all thought in-sync. They all had the thought that Natsu was going to confess to Lucy.

He didn'texactly... disappoint them... Although, funnily enough, it didn't go the way he 'planned' it to.

"I... Luce, I..." he started, hesitantly. Lucy noticed he was somewhat still undecided about telling her what he wanted to say. Lucy's eyes just softened.

"Natsu... We're best friends, you can tell me anything... If it's too hard to tell me now, you can always just do it later, when you're ready." Lucy said. Not realizing that she just 'friend-zoned him', and just figuratively stabbed his heart with an arrow, saying 'Best Friends' on it, leaving him with a dumbfounded expression on his face, as she turned to walk around him.

The others all just looked at Natsu with sympathetic looks. They all thought only one word.

_Ouch._

Natsu snapped out if right as she passed him, and turned around just in time to catch her wrist. Lucy stopped in her spot, blushed, and turned around to face Natsu, who had a red face, and looked as if he were slightly wounded, even though he wasn't physically hurt.

"L-Luce.." He whispered, loud enough for the others to just barely hear. Lucy just blinked, that being the only thing she could do, before Natsu took a big step forward, leaving her little-to-no room for her escape, and, using his other hand, lifted her face up to meet his, as he bent down to kiss her.

The others just pretty much had their heads fried, as they blushed deeply at Natsu's public display of affection. Lucy just blushed deeper, before her syes slid shut and kissed him back.

"Lucy..." Breathed Natsu, as he seperated his lips from hers. Lucy just slowly opened her eyes, with a dazed look on her blushing face. "Luce, I... I love you." He said, bringing her in for a tight embrace. He put his face in her hair and took a deep breath, his face going a further red. Lucy's, however, was more darker than Natsu's. Her eyes were wide, but after a moment, they softened again and she brought her arms up to return Natsu's embrace.

"I... Love you, too... Natsu..." she said into his chest. Natsu then smiled brightly. and pulled back.

"Really? You love me, too?" He repeated, for confirmation that he wasn't hearing things. Lucy just gave him a loving smile, and nodded, as she brought him in for a kiss. Natsu immediately returned her kiss, eagerly.

_C-congratulations... You two... _The others all thought, stunned at the turn of events.

When Lucy and Natsu seperated, they both grinned and held each other close for a moment, before Natsu spoke again.

"Luce, will you be my mate? Dragons only ever find one true lover in their entire lives, and they are called 'mates'... And Luce, I'm very sure that you're mine... Will you agree to be mine?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed deeply again and nodded her head. They kissed once more, sealing the deal, before they knew they had to seperate. After, they took each others hand and went to see the results.

"DUE TO THE JUDGES' VOTE... THE WINNER IS... LUCY HEARTFILIA, OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!" The pumpkin announcer said, cheering slightly. The audience cheered loudly as well, and Fairy Tail congratulated Lucy one more time, before the games moved on.

From then on, Natsu and Lucy could rarely be seen apart, and were constantly holding hands and stealing kisses. They stayed in love for the rest of their days, and even got married and had kids in the future. They were forever known as 'Fairy Tail's Beauty and the Beast'.


End file.
